


Storm's Brewing

by QueenCandyness



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift, Hot Spring, They love each other, like a lot, little angst, mild NSFW, rainstorm, use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandyness/pseuds/QueenCandyness
Summary: Velouria finds herself stuck in the middle of a relentless storm. She had been scouring all night to search for the perfect gift, yet Selkie manages to find her and give her necessary comfort.





	Storm's Brewing

The rain had poured relentlessly, slithering through the thick canopy of leaves and penetrating the forest floor with tremendous might. To Velouria, it reminded her of arrows that struck with precision, aiming to hinder her movements. She rested her back on the spiny bark of a nearby tree; shutting her eyes tight and positioning her flimsy red garment over her damp head.

On one hand, Velouria clutched a string of ores and teeth. She had spent the day retrieving the materials from the bottom of a nearby lake, while plucking off every speck of dirt to keep for herself. Beside her legs laid a half-eaten bird carcass — who's tantalizing scent had been washed away — along with twigs and a hairball. It aggravated her knowing her extensive labor had been in vain as the winds howled and robbed her of her items.

The wolfskin found herself out of focus, unable to process the distant yelling from within the storm. With gloved hands, she held the most precious item close to her chest, ignoring the rough edges that poked at her hand.

"Velouria?! Is that you?!" 

Velouria's eyelids snapped open, her dark eyes scanning the dense and dark area before her. Rustling emerged from the thorny bushes, triggering her ears to twitch and face to scowl— baring her sharp fangs.

Without control, she felt herself getting warmer. Grey fur had erupted and spread across her arms and torso. It trailed from under her breasts to the nape of her neck, leaving Velouria momentarily lost in the moment. Before she can fully convert, her heart pounded as she realized the familiar scent._ 'Oh no… you have to be kidding.'_ Her primal instincts were lit aflame, but Velouria swallowed and told herself that there was no reason to be startled.

The familiar yellow-orange coat of a kitsune emerged from the bushes. Thorns protruded from the fur, which was now entangled in grime and dirt — something Velouria would love to dissect for her collection of treasures. 

Oblivious to her own tail-wagging, she crossed her arms and sent a glare to the kitsune, whom was converting back into her human form. Selkie. 

Thorns and twigs were still evident in her hair and tail, but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. She wore a wide grin, which seemed to calm the storm's relentless downpour. "There you are! You don't know how strange it felt to wake up without you by my side. But I see that you've been playing hide-n-seek with me, is that right?" Her tone was loud enough to be heard clearly, and though her words sounded like scolding, she was anything but furious. 

Velouria should've known that she spent way too long outside their home. Her plan was to spend the night prowling for a certain treasure, then return home to Selkie and plop back onto the bed without her realizing she was ever gone.

"I can't believe you put yourself at risk in finding me through this storm! Are you insane?" Velouria huffed, frowning as Selkie's ears drooped.

"I was worried! I know you don't like being alone, so I just had to go and search for you! What if the hunters came back and caught you? How do you think that'd make me feel?" The raindrops had turned slim, which had let the leaves bask with dew drops clinging to them. Early twittering of birdsong had started, but neither Velouria nor Selkie had the desire to chase them.

"I-I'm sorry. Okay?" Velouria trapped a sniffle, though she didn't know why she felt like crying. "I was ju-just out looking for treasure."

She felt Selkie's presence in front of her, extending her hand out so Velouria can grasp onto it. She gladly accepted, reaching for it with one hand. Suddenly, Selkie's arms enveloped around the wolfskin's shivering form. "Look at you. You're so cold." Her muttered, burying her wet face into Velouria's shoulder. "Don't do that to me again you dum-dum! Okay!?" The hug was rough on Selkie's part, as if she was clinging onto something that was bound to be taken.

Tears streamed down the kitsune's cheeks, and she felt them drip onto her shoulder. Velouria's lips parted but no words were uttered, as her throat felt uncomfortably dry. Instead, she rested her chin on the nook of the Selkie's neck. She inhaled her aroma — it was flowery with traces of rain, dirt, and a hint of _herself_ from their playdate last night. 

She remembered Selkie's laughs, whining, breathing and moaning from their time of pure ecstasy. It was a stark contrast from her somber mood this morning, which Velouria didn't mean to inflict.

The rain had stopped completely, and the dark clouds have started to part. Beams of sunlight hit the forest floor, though the wolfskin found heat in Selkie's embrace.

Her lips began to move on their own, "I just wanted to surprise you when I got home. I swear," she reeled back from her touches despite her bestial crave for warmth. The item clutched in her hand had drifted from her mind the moment Selkie appeared, even though she was the reason the wolfskin had been out gathering in the first place.

She opened the palm of her hand to reveal a loose string of polished ores and teeth from the lake's depths. Though it wasn't the masterpiece of a craftswoman, it had conjoined together in a way that matched Selkie's appearance beautifully. 

The kitsune's ears perked at the sight of the necklace; the amber in her eyes glistened like pearly stones. A smile was etched on her face again, prompting Velouria to react the same. With slender fingers, she attached the necklace around her neck, letting it rest right about her cleavage. The wolfskin took a step back, jaw agape at the fact that the necklace did fit her better than she had anticipated. 

Selkie twirled, humming in satisfaction at the necklace's sturdy endurance at her rough actions. It was a necessary requirement considering how brash and bold she can be. "This is gorgeous, Veli!" Her tail began to wag at her nickname. "But, why did you do this? Especially out in the storm! You could've just waited!"

Velouria felt her head hung low, and with her boot she quietly traced miniscule shapes in the grass below. She muttered under her breath, but the words were incomprehensible. "Veli, I can barely pick up what you're saying. I'm not mad at you; you can never make me mad." She let out a light-hearted giggle.

The wolfskin head jolted upward, taking in her small laugh. "I-I, it's—" her face flushed red in annoyance, "It's your birthday, Selkie. Your papa had told me days before, but I know if I made a gift beforehand, you'd snuff it out before today." She poured and shut her eyes, too embarrassed to deal with the situation.

Selkie didn't give an immediate response until she gasped, "Wait, it's my birthday?! Oh my, I've forgotten after our little roughhouse last night!" She sent her a wink, smirking at Velouria's immense blush. "You knocked out straight out of my head! Thanks for reminding me."

Velouria's words became garbled, her pacing heart outrunning her thinking process. "I-It was nothing. I'm just glad it was worth it." Her chin was tilted upward, and before the wolfskin realized it, Selkie's lips were on her wet ones. Her lips tasted sweet, though she could feel the slight marks and bruises that were only fresh a while ago. 

Just as Velouria melted into the kiss, Selkie was quick to part with a teasing smirk. "Thank you for the gift, Veli. ~" She had left her in a trance, unable to process her words. Unconsciously, the kitsune gripped her own hair, noting how dirty it was from the storm's wrath.

"Ah, you wouldn't mind if we bathe at the hot spring, would you? Just you and me." She twirled her fingers in her soft hair and Velouria nodded. "I don't mind getting dirty — after all, you do love it. But we need to make ourselves a little presentable for Daddy."

Velouria shifted and stood as if to ponder, but wore a mischievous smile, "I don't mind helping you clean all that off. Dust bunnies are even more precious when they come from you." 

Selkie let out a laugh, interlocking her hand with Velouria's. "You're cold, Veli. I think you still need to warm up a bit — let me help you with that. Consider it a gift on my part."

The wolfskin's ears drooped and her eyes widened like a deer in headlights, "Huh?! That's not how birthday presents work!" But she didn't object to it when she saw the grin her lover adorned. If it truly made her happy, she would grant it with all the love in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Selkie/Velouria/Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems  
one-shot (c) Neige/QueenCandyness


End file.
